


The Children of Atlantis

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: EVERGLOW (Band), Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Aquaman Played by Jason Momoa, Aquaman! AU, Best Friends, Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Dead Jeon Jungkook, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, I'm Sorry, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Han Eunji | Mia are siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, M/M, Merperson Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Roommates, Scientist Jung Wheein, Son Twins, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: In 1995 in Busan, South Korea, Pusan National University Oceanology Ph.D candidate and aspiring Marine Scientist, Jung Wheein rescues Kim Taehyung "V", the prince and soon-to-be king of the underwater kingdom Atlantis, during a storm. Throughout the 5 years they're together, Wheein comforts Taehyung over the death of a past lover and in return, Taehyung supports and helps Wheein with her Ph.D dissertation and watches her get her Ph.D in Oceanology. They also fall in love with each other, and have two children together: Geonhak "Leedo" and Eunji "Mia".However, several months after Eunji is born, Atlantan soldiers invade their home to retrieve Taehyung, who fled an arranged marriage to a cruel and greedy king after the said king killed his past lover in the sea to claim Taehyung as his. Having no choice, Taehyung is forced to abandon his young family and returns to Atlantis, entrusting his brother, Namjoon to help Wheein and look over the children for him.18 years later, after a freak accident during a college-hosted party at Incheon, now-college students Kim Geohak "Leedo" and Eunji "Mia" discover their ties to Atlantis and must stop their evil stepfather of the sea before it's too late.
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Jo Serim | Onda, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Sihyeon/Wang Yiren, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Male Character(s), Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 3





	The Children of Atlantis

In 1995 in Busan, South Korea, Pusan National University Oceanology Ph.D candidate and aspiring Marine Scientist, Jung Wheein rescues Kim Taehyung "V", the prince and soon-to-be king of the underwater kingdom Atlantis, during a storm. Throughout the 5 years they're together, Wheein comforts Taehyung over the death of a past lover and in return, Taehyung supports and helps Wheein with her Ph.D dissertation and watches her get her Ph.D in Oceanology. They also fall in love with each other, and have two children together: Geonhak "Leedo" and Eunji "Mia".

However, several months after Eunji is born, Atlantan soldiers invade their home to retrieve Taehyung, who fled an arranged marriage to a cruel and greedy king after the said king killed his past lover in the sea to claim Taehyung as his. Having no choice, Taehyung is forced to abandon his young family and returns to Atlantis, entrusting his brother, Namjoon to help Wheein and look over the children for him.

18 years later, after a freak accident during a college-hosted party at Incheon, now-college students Kim Geohak "Leedo" and Eunji "Mia" discover their ties to Atlantis and must stop their evil stepfather of the sea before it's too late.


End file.
